List of commands
General commands /admins - Lists the online admins /loc name - Show a player's location /pm name text - Sends a private message /pmtoggle - Toggle private messages on/off /send name amount - Sends money to a nearby player /wire name amount - Sends money to the bank account of a nearby/distant player /crime name - View a player's crimes /changenick newnick newpass - Changes your nickname /changepass newpass - Changes your password /report name reason - Report a rulebreaker to admins /activity name - See somebody's date of registration and total time spent playing /w text - Local chat (2.5 meter range) /l text - Local chat (15 meter range) /s text - Local chat (60 meter range) /me text - Local 3rd person chat (30 meter range) /chatmode mode (local/radio/public) - Changes the type of message that will be sending default messages to the chatbox /givegun name ammo - Gives a player some ammo of the weapon you are holding -> Note: if the target player does not have a copy of the same weapon, you will give them your own /dropgun - Disposes of the weapon you are holding /ad text - Sends an advertisement of max 100 characters. Price: 100$ fixed fee + $1/character /govlist - Shows online members of the government /juslist - Shows online members of the justice system /fixcursor - Enables/disables GUI cursor and input in case of problems /door - Opens/closes a custom door. Will work only if you are within range and have the required permission. Property commands /propname newname - Rename your property /propbuy - Buy the property you are in /propsell - Sell a property you own /proplock - Lock/unlock your property /managebizz - Opens the business management menu /managehouse - Opens the house management menu /buy - Buy items sold at the property you are in Object commands: /useobj or 2 - Spawns/despawns a special object in your character's possession /dumpobj or 2 - Disposes of one of the objects in your possession /deployflare - Deploy a Hydra flare on the ground, if you have one. Lasts for 10 minutes /divetank - Activate oxygen tank (if you have one) which will recharge your breath while in the water. Small tank lasts 2 minutes, medium tank lasts 4 minutes and large tank lasts 6 minutes. /dice - Roll a dice. The dice must be bought from a special item shop. Vehicle commands /savespawn - Set your vehicle to always spawn at the position it is currently in /givevehicle name - Give the ownership of your vehicle to someone else Drugs commands /collectdrugs - Collect weed/LSD at a distribution spot /takedrugs - Use weed/LSD in your possession /givedrugs - Give somebody units of weed/LSD Communication commands /t text - Send a message in civilian radio /talkfrequency frequency - Set your civilian radio to a certain frequency /talkoff - Turn your civilian radio off. Set it to a frequency to turn it back on Fierro FIVE commands /buyticket 1 2 3 4 5 - Buy a ticket for Fierro FIVE. Max 5 tickets are allowed. Costs $250. Global job commands /r text - Send a message in the job's specific radio channel Emergency job commands /e text - Send a radio message visible for police, medics and firemen Police commands /su name reason - Make somebody wanted by the police /unsu name reason - Make somebody no longer wanted -> Available for all policemen: unsuspect a person who was suspected by you /m text - Local chat for PD, EMS & FD vehicles (70 meter range) /jail name - Imprison a wanted player Medic commands /heal name - Restore a player's health to 100%